Bleach Stories: For Better or For Worse
by Spunky0ne
Summary: A collection of Bleach stories, featuring varied pairings...yaoi, yuri, het with possible non-graphic light bdsm here or there and occasional occurrences of mpreg.


**Bleach Stories: For Better or For Worse**

 **By Spunkyone**

 **(Inspired by my awesome packmates, SesshomaruFreak, Timewaster123456789, GanymedeLullaby, TheDrunkenWerewolf, HitsugayaKuchiki…am I forgetting anyone? Lol Also for Sariniste, Aizenfan extraordinaire! Love you all. Enjoy the story. And Sesh, this doesn't count as an unfinished work, since it can literally go on forever! Heehee! Warning, lol, some characters may appear more than once, and/or with alternate partners, as this is a collection of short stories and there is no overarching story going on. Enjoy! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Aizen/Gin (Is our love real or illusion?)**

 _Normal people think the dark is scary, and they feel that way mostly because they don't know what is in it…and if that thing in the darkness might be able to hurt them. This is why I don't fear the darkness. After all, even if something hurts me, I will just regenerate. Wounds are still painful, but they don't mean anything, since I can't die. So, for me, it's a little boring, sitting in the darkness, but it isn't scary at all._

 _It is a bit lonely, though._

 _Still, I got used to feeling lonely a long time ago._

A vision returned from the dark corners of the prisoner's mind, tormenting him a little with the bright and cheerful contents, and nostalgic because he already knew what the smiling boy in his memory had yet to learn.

 _I was different._

 _From early on, first my parents, then everyone else in the town where I lived, knew I had strangely advanced powers for such a young boy. At first, it was a dream come true. Everyone smiled when they saw me, and they were happy that I could help them in their daily lives, and that I could protect them from the frequent hollow attacks on the town. I suppose I was too young to notice the way their faces changed as I grew stronger and stronger. My powers weren't just advanced, they were becoming frightening. When I was old enough to notice, I also found that I was drifting farther away from everyone. And because people lost their trust of my powers, they began to fear and mistrust me._

 _At first, it was a whisper behind my back, and that whisper grew into many. And where my parents had been proud of my powers before, they took me inside and warned me not to show them unless it was necessary. "Why?" I asked. They told me that I was not like them…that I was gifted, and that made ordinary people afraid. But, even though my powers could be scary, my parents still trusted me. Because of that, even though I bore the lies quietly and, I could still smile._

 _But we didn't know that word had reached Central 46 about my powers. They dispatched two men, who came to my town and they tested me. We were all shocked when they obtained the results and concluded that I was a dangerous anomaly. I had to go with them, they said, and leave my parents behind. I was told I would be trained to use my powers for the good of Soul Society and the soul king._

 _I had no reason not to believe them._

 _Although it was hard, I said goodbye to my parents and I went to the Seireitei. I was fit with restraints on my powers that the two men explained away, saying it was just the rules that since I hadn't been trained, I must wear them. Wholly unknowing, I walked willingly into this building for the first time. I was immediately taken before the forty sages and six judges, who watched me test again, then rendered their judgment._

"It is clear that the boy's powers are at a level that can only be considered an aberration."

 _The judge making the statement looked down into my eyes with genuine sympathy._

"I know you can't help what you are, but there is no place in our society for one like you. It I hereby ordered that the boy will be humanely euthanized, and a purge will commence at once."

 _I was so shocked at hearing that I was to die, I didn't understand the word "purge" the way he meant it. I dropped onto my knees, crying and pleading with the sages and the judges to spare me. I promised to only use my powers for the benefit of Soul Society. I wanted to be a strong shinigami and serve the soul king. But…my cries seemed not to stir them at all. I was taken from the judgment hall and given to a Central 46 scientist with orders for him to humanely kill me and study my remains. I was so frightened and I was unable to do anything. I had to be carried into the laboratory, because my shaking legs wouldn't hold my own weight. I remember being restrained on an examination table, and the scientist's unaffected eyes meeting mine for a moment._

"It won't hurt," _he promised,_ "You will only just go to sleep now."

 _I was glad it wasn't going to hurt…but in that moment when the medication began to take effect and he was preparing a second one to stop my heart, something happened. A soft voice in my mind whispered to me that I wasn't going to die. That voice told me that we were strong enough to survive, if I would trust him and let him act on my behalf._

 _To this day, I don't know exactly what happened in that room._

 _When I woke, I was in a forest in the Rukongai, and there was a bloodied, green handled sword clenched in my hand._

 _I walked back to my town, but I was careful to use my powers, so I would not be seen. I went to my home, but I found a new family living there. Disguised by my power as a simple tradesman, I asked about the people who lived there before. The woman in the house gave me a haunted look and said one word in a frightened whisper._

"Purged."

 _I learned that day what it meant. When a soul from the Rukongai is deemed to have a power that is too strong or too destructive to be controlled, that soul is euthanized, and all of the known relatives are gathered and put to death quietly. Communities are warned never to speak of the ones who are taken. This is what as known as being purged. There is no warning. There is no recourse. There is no justice. This is the way that the noble class keeps a stranglehold on power._

 _The lie they tell is that they are protecting everyone._

 _They took an innocent boy, who had never dreamed of being violent, and they tried to kill him, then they slaughtered his family. And in doing so, the noble class created the one they would call the most wicked shinigami. They created Aizen Sosuke._

 _I didn't set out to kill the soul king. No…like a little fool, I remade myself under another name, and I set my sights on reaching the king to tell him my story…to see if what had happened to me was truly his will. I displayed just enough power to rise quickly through the ranks of the Gotei 13, but not to gain Central 46's attention as I had before. As I worked my way up, I took an interest in science, and I came across secret work done by a scientist named Urahara Kisuke. He was trying to create a device to break the bonds between shinigami and hollow, so as to raise the power level of the person affected. He called this invention Hogyoku. I learned that he realized after creating the hogyoku, that it was dangerously powerful. He became afraid of his invention, and he wanted to destroy it, but he couldn't find a way._

 _When I saw that, I realized that the hogyoku was like me…something made to be powerful…something so powerful it caused fear. And now, the powers that be wanted both of us destroyed. I set my sights on making my own hogyoku…but it required the sacrifice of living souls. I stole parts of powerful developing souls in the Rukongai, and one of those I took was Rangiku's. I had no idea of the path that set me on._

 _Amidst everything, I was made a taicho, and as I taicho, I was given more access to information. It was then that I learned the true state of the soul king. The soul king in power was not the original soul king, but a quincy who had reached and killed the original soul king. But, he was gravely injured in doing so, and as the former king died, he realized that the balance of souls was going to be upset and the worlds would end. He allowed his injured body to be housed in crystal, and he used his gift of foresight to help the shinigamis keep the worlds stable. In return, they made him comfortable and treated him with respect._

 _The soul king is no king. Like me, he is a prisoner, just held in place by weaklings and cowards. A lie like that can't go unanswered, so I rose to the challenge and grew my strength._

 _But all the while, there was a part of me that wanted to go back. I wanted to be that sweet, naïve boy again, and to have no idea of the lie in the royal realm. Now, I too sit as a prisoner, bound and sealed, unable to do anything as the years pass. Still, nothing can hurt me now._

 _Nothing at all._

"Goodness, Sosuke, you're looking a little tied up."

 _What is that?_

"I would say that you look surprised, but I can't see your surprised expression through those bindings."

 _Gin?_

 _But you are dead. I remember killing you. I felt your death._

"I thought you were dead."

"You made a mistake."

"Did I really? How fascinating. Why don't you tell me about the mistake I made? I'm dying to hear your explanation…how you thwarted the death handed out by a god."

"Hmm, you don't look very godly, sitting there all tied up, and I don't think you'll be making demands of me anymore."

"Come closer."

"No, not yet."

 _He still riles me, even dead. I feel such a mix of strong emotions around Ichimaru Gin. He is a deadly snake, who doesn't even try to hide that fact…and yet, he blinded me rather well, in the end, concealing his power, then trying to strike me down while I was in transformation._

"Why are you here, Gin?"

"Why am I here? That's a funny question. Are you asking me why I'm alive, or are you asking me why I would come to you? Go on. Don't be shy. I'm all ears," Gin snickered.

"Why don't we start with…"

"We'll start with why I would come to you," Gin interrupted, "What? Do you think I'm still your cohort? Remember who is sealed away and who is not."

Aizen's lips smiled under his bonds.

"Are you really free?" he asked quietly, "If so, why would you be here, in the lowest level of Muken, taunting me?"

"I think why I am here should be obvious," Gin answered, "I am here to make a deal with you."

"I couldn't trust a word you say," Aizen growled softly, "You lie as easily as the sun rises and sets."

"Thank you, Sosuke. That's a nice compliment. There's a lot of artwork in sunrises and sunsets. So, you think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you are a backstabbing traitor, who deserves the death I gave him."

"That's very funny," Gin laughed, "because, first of all, you used the word trust. You never trusted me. You told me before you killed me that you knew my plans and you used that to set me up to help you evolve. We each benefited from the situation, so why did you get mad at me for doing exactly what you knew I would? Why did you try to kill me?"

"You tried to kill me."

"You stole a part of my friend's soul."

Aizen paused, remembering.

"So, I did. I stole a lot of pieces of souls. But, you only cared that much about one of them?"

"She was my only friend."

"You went to all of that trouble…for a mere friend?" Aizen mused, "Selling your meager soul to the devil? Gaining strength? Lying and stealing your way close to me? Even giving yourself to me sexually? That is quite some dedication. And now, you return from the dead, still hoping to regain that piece of her soul? Or are you here for something else?"

"What else do you think I would want from you? You tried to kill me."

"I'm so curious to know how you survived. Will you come closer, Gin?"

"I don't know if I should," Gin chuckled, "I think you might try to kill me again."

"Most assuredly, I would at some point, but you have me so curious. How about a trade, then?"

Gin's lips curved into a wide smile and his blue eyes opened to look directly on the bound man.

"Rangiku's soul for what?" he asked curiously, "You want me to free you?"

"Could you do that, if I asked?" Aizen inquired.

"Let's just say that's not on the table. There must be something else I can do for you. We were comrades, after all, and I do so hate seeing you looking so bored here."

"Are you suggesting you'll visit again?"

"Will you let me live long enough to do that?" Gin asked, smirking.

 _There is no fear in Gin's voice. I feel no disturbance in his reiatsu…so…is this an illusion? Kyoka Suigetsu has been slowly regenerating. I thought he was lost, but once the hogyoku rejected me as its master, I began to feel his presence again. That is comforting…as is Gin's return. As much as he tried to kill me, it was not like those men who came to me and threatened my life before. Gin had one friend, and I hurt that friend. What he did to me was no more than what I did to the sages and judges who tried to kill me, and then murdered my family._

"I really do wish you would come closer, Gin."

"Do you?" Gin asked, taking one step, then another and smiling more warmly, "Is this better?"

"I want to touch you."

"You wonder if I'm real?" Gin asked, "I guess that makes sense."

He moved closer still, to where he could feel Aizen's power radiating dangerously under the bindings.

"If you want to kill me, why don't you try?" Gin asked, "I'm within your range. You could surely kill me if you wanted to."

"I could…but I have something else in mind."

Gin made a sound of surprise and distress as he felt Aizen's reiatsu curl around him. His eyes glazed over and he collapsed at the traitor's feet, then his body slowly disappeared.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a place he had never seen before, a bright place that looked like the mid-Rukongai, with a small village nearby and people talking, laughing and doing perfectly normal things. On the edge of the town, Gin sat on a small rise, looking down into a small, reflecting pond. He felt a touch on his hand and realized that he wasn't alone.

"Sosuke," he greeted his former comrade in an oddly affectionate tone, "I'm surprised. You didn't immediately try to kill me."

"Well, the last time I tried, it didn't work," Aizen explained, "Before I can kill you, I need to know why I failed last time. Will you explain it to me?"

"Sure," Gin answered easily, "Give me what I want, and I will tell you why I didn't die. Then, if you want, you can still kill me."

"Ah, so stubborn," Aizen chuckled, "but you have entertained me…so…"

Gin watched in wonder as a small bit of something shining flitted out of the hogyoku and blew away on the breeze. Gin's eyes closed and he focused intently on the nearby presence of his lady friend. After several minutes, he felt the strength of her reiatsu suddenly increase.

"There now, I've kept up my end," Aizen said, smiling at him, "Go on, then. Tell me how you survived."

Gin nodded and let his blue eyes meet the elder man's.

"It was in the moment I attacked you," he explained.

 _I remember. There was a moment of shock as his sword entered my body, then another as Gin explained about his true power, and the piece of his blade that was left inside me._

 _I see!_

"I see you understand."

"I do," Aizen said in a riled voice, his brown eyes looking fascinated, "The piece of sword that you embedded in my evolving body fused with the power of the hogyoku. And even though the rest of you died…"

"That one bit remained with you," Gin went on, "I wasn't meant to be held by the bindings on you, so when I was regenerated, I was spit out, and I found myself on the floor of your cell. You didn't seem to notice me at all. My reiatsu was weak, but it's been growing stronger, and now you can perceive me again."

"And," Aizen said thoughtfully, "that also means that you remain connected to the hogyoku and to me."

"That's right," Gin laughed softly, "I guess that the truth is that we're stuck with each other and neither one of us can kill the other. But another truth is, now that you have given me what I wanted, I don't want you to die."

"Is that right?" Aizen mused, "You are an anomaly, Gin."

"No, Sosuke, I think I'm just like you."

The two looked up as, in the distance, a young, brown-haired, brown-eyed boy ran out of a house, and ran towards a waiting friend.

"Be home for dinner!" the boy's mother called after him.

"I will," the boy promised.

Aizen felt a cool hand slip into his and felt Gin's familiar warmth rest against his shoulder. He turned his head and met the silver-haired man's lips tenderly.

"How did you learn that?"

"It should be obvious. I saw it when I pierced your heart. I saw all of what those men did to you. And all of the anger in you, all of the viciousness I saw when I stood and watched you murder the sages and judges of Central 46 suddenly made sense. Someone hurt you and your loved ones, and there was nothing you wouldn't do to make those people pay."

"So, you've forgiven me?"

"Nah, you didn't do anything I didn't earn. And now we can't do anything bad to each other that won't heal."

"Are you planning to help me escape sometime?"

"Maybe," Gin chuckled, "Or maybe I want to keep the great Aizen Sosuke all tied up with me! Actually, the truth is, I can't get out until you do. I may not be bound in those restraints, but a part of me is. So, I'll just wait here in your inner world until we both get out of here."

He looked around and smiled.

"We're going to be here for a long time. What would you like to do so we don't get too bored?"

Aizen gave him a sly smirk.

"Perhaps we should employ the technique we used to make that dreary hollow fortress brighten," he suggested, brushing the back of his hand along Gin's soft cheek, "What do you think, Gin?"

Gin's smile widened to its full, wily capacity.

"I think that this prison they've put us in isn't going to hold us for long, and even if it does, I don't think there's any world more beautiful than this one inside your heart."

Aizen's dark brown eyes closed and he drew a slow, indulgent breath.

"It's perfect now," he agreed, curling an arm around the younger man and laying him gently on his back. He undressed Gin slowly, taking his time and devouring every inch of soft, pale flesh, first with hungry eyes, then with unyielding hands. He followed the curves and planes of Gin's body, pleasuring with slow strokes of his fingers, then more insistent caresses with his smiling lips and tongue. Gin's ice blue eyes opened wide and looked up into the like colored sky as he writhed helplessly, moaning loudly the name of the one pleasuring him.

"S-sosuke!"

Gin flinched and felt a strange, almost fearful jolt as Aizen's fingertips found his pale throat and stroked it slowly, and the man's brown eyes glinted dangerously.

"What's this?" Aizen asked, smirking, "I thought you weren't worried because I couldn't kill you."

"Old habits die hard," Gin laughed, turning suddenly and stealing the upper position, then taking the elder man's hardened member into is own body in slow, measured thrusts, "I'm glad _this_ old habit found a way to survive."

"This pleases me also," Aizen confessed, closing his eyes and holding onto Gin's soft bottom as the silver-haired man rose and fell on his riled length, panting and groaning wantonly, "You are a wonder, Gin."

 _It's odd. I really don't care if the rest of the world hates me, if they keep me bound forever and I never leave this place. There is one person who knows everything, someone like me, and that person is connected with me by bonds that can never be broken._

 _I am content._

 _Real or illusion…I am home._


End file.
